Late Night Baking
by APlaceWeBelong
Summary: Sneaking into the kitchens at Dalton was a risk worth taking for the cake and some quality time together for Nick and Jeff. Intended to write Niff fluff ... turned a little smutty! Enjoy.


**Title: Late Night Baking**

**Rating: Mature! Unless you only read half of it then its pure fluff!**

**Warnings: Smut!**

**Summary: Sneaking into the kitchens at Dalton was a risk worth taking for the cake and some quality time together for Nick and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. Gutted! **

**A/N: Over the past 3 weeks my laptop has been dismantled and put back together again, thats why I've not put anything up. Luckily in that time I picked up a notebook and wrote rather a lot. So expect a few of these over the next few days when I get round to typing them up!  
>Still obviously in love with these two! <strong>

* * *

><p>It was 3am when Jeff and Nick had finally finished watching all seven Harry Potter films ready to watch the eighth in the cinema. Jeff noticed Nick's yawn as he ejected the DVD from their shared player. He smiled seeing just how adorable Nick was when he was sleepy. However Jeff didn't want their night to be over yet, he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend before they went to bed.<br>"I'm hungry." Stated Jeff, knowing at the mention of food Nick would instantly be alert and interested.  
>"Hmm me too, but the kitchens are long closed and we don't have any more snacks, remember you'd finished off the popcorn by the time Harry found out he was a wizard." Nick smirked at his boyfriends shocked expression.<br>"Oi, it wasn't just me eating it was it now?" Jeff stated with the slight pout that Nick couldn't resist, he leant forward to lay a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips.  
>"No dear. Now what is this plan of yours to solve our hunger?" Nick knew his boyfriend well enough to recognise that glint in his eyes when Jeff was planning something.<br>"Well I want cupcakes, and I know, I know we don't have any." Jeff held up his hand to shush Nick's obvious remark. "But I was thinking we go make some." Jeff suggested with a smile.  
>"Jeff you know as well as I do the kitchens are out of bounds to students, especially after they've closed." Nick attempted to reprimand his boyfriend just for having the idea but his resistance was quickly wilting under Jeff's puppy eyes.<br>"Pweeease Nick, I'll make it worth your while." A smirk appearing on the younger boys face knowing he had won.  
>"Fine, fine. But if we get caught I'll punish you myself." Nick glared at his boyfriend when he began giggling.<br>"So you're getting laid either way then right sweetie!" Jeff's smirk would have been evident to the sleeping headmaster at this point.  
>"I did not mean that sort of punishment Jeff, and you know it." Nick was still attempting to glare, but now being turned on was not helping. Sex with Jeff was the one thing that seemed to distract Nick from the thought of food.<p>

So when Jeff pulled him up and out of the door it took a moment for Nick to remember their planned baking session. Nick groaned having that realisation he then voiced when Jeff inquired as to his complaint.  
>"How gay can we get? We're sneaking out of dorms in the middle of the night to have a baking session." Nick could quite clearly hear Jeff's attempts of silent giggles.<br>"I think you'll find it's the fact you're completely and totally in love with me that makes you gay. I just encourage the baking!" Jeff reasoned when his giggles had subsided a little. Nick had stopped midway down a staircase when Jeff had said that.  
>"I hope you weren't joking because I really am in love with you Jeff." Nick answered his boyfriends questioning eyes before being pressed against the wall as Jeff kissed him hard.<br>"I. Love. You. Too." Jeff managed to get in between his kisses on Nick's now smiling lips. The boys didn't share those words often, but the response was always similar, a pure burst of passion between them. Nick placed his forehead against Jeff's and smiled.  
>"Did you want to continue with our baking trip or would you rather continue this" He pointed alternately between them "back in our dorm?" Nick managed to say through pants from the intensity Jeff had come on to him with.<br>"No. I want cupcakes Nicky!" Jeff pulled on his hand until they were almost running down the corridor towards the canteen doors.

Jeff's footsteps echoed around the large dining hall as he ran towards the kitchen doors, at his grasp they swung open freely.  
>"If this was Hogwarts that door would be guarded by a three headed dog not open for all." Nick joked as he caught up with his boyfriend. Jeff had already found flour and sugar from the cupboards before he turned looking puzzled towards Nick.<br>"What's up dear?" Nick could quite clearly see Jeff had gone into what he liked to call 'child mode', in which Jeff's mental capability seemed to become that of a four year old.  
>"I can't remember what you put in cake. Help me Nicky." Jeff pleaded with his boyfriend. Nick felt his heart melt, like every time Jeff was in child mode, as he looked on as his boyfriend helplessly paced between cupboards.<br>"Jeff you go to the fridges and find the butter and eggs, okay?" He'd placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder to stop him pacing. "I'll find the rest."

Nick quickly found the last of what they would need and was sat on the counter waiting when Jeff returned and carefully placed his items down. Nick jumped down off the counter. In one hand he picked up the mixing bowl and in the other he took Jeff's own hand.  
>"Sweetie would you like to measure the flour for me? Nick smiled to his boyfriend seeing his eyes glow from excitement. Soon the boys were weighing and mixing everything together.<br>"Nick, Nicky, Nick. We forgot the chocolate powder. I wanted chocolate cupcakes." Jeff suddenly gasped before getting annoyed as Nick just giggled at him before pulling the tub of chocolate powder from the cupboard next to him.  
>"Took you long enough to realise." Nick said between giggles, he only stopped to press a kiss to Jeff's pouting lips.<p>

Having mixed all the ingredients together Nick watched as Jeff laid out the paper cases ready for them. Although trying to be careful whilst placing the mixture in the cases, Jeff had still managed to smear some on his nose. Nick placed the trays in the oven and set a timer so they didn't forget to take them out. As Nick turned to face Jeff he saw the boy trying to lick the last of the mixture from the bowl before his tongue tried to lick any mixture from his lips. Nick knew Jeff was still in child mode, but as he watched that pink muscle lick over his red lips Nick felt the seventeen year old boy he was wake up. Nick walked over to Jeff and took the mixing bowl from the younger boy's hands. He moved his mouth incredibly close to Jeff's before letting his tongue lick over the small patch of mixture Jeff had failed to clean up from the corner of his lips. Nick withdrew a little, hands still holding his boyfriends, and quite clearly saw the child mode Jeff was long gone to be replaced with darkening, lustful eyes.

Jeff leaned in once more to capture Nicks lip's, to start the kiss was gentle but soon the lust took over and Jeff had Nick pressed against the counter. Their lips were hard against each other, hands running wildly over clothes. Jeff's hands buried into Nick's shoulders when he felt a hand slip under his t-shirt caressing his soft skin. Just being able to touch Jeff like this was enough to make Nick moan, feeling Jeff tremble under his touch made him smirk. Although pressed against the counter with his boyfriends hips jarring against his own, Nick knew he had the upper hand as soon as he felt that tremble, and so he forcefully turned them around so Jeff was pressed against the counter. He let out a moan at the sudden force from his boyfriend that turned into a gasp as Nicks hands found his jeans button, and swiftly tugged at the zipper. Before Jeff got a chance to touch his boyfriends clothing Nick had ducked out the way, in the process pulling the tight jeans to the floor, looking up to realise he'd accidentally pulled down his boyfriends boxers as well.  
>"Oops!" Jeff chuckled at his boyfriend's response before feeling Nick's hands run up his naked thighs and grasp below his ass as he stood. A shared groan erupted as Nick pushed his hips onto Jeff's now naked crotch before taking a step back in order to lift him onto the counter behind them.<p>

Nick's hands ran over the boy's creamy skin to the hem of his shirt before pulling it off. Jeff sat completely naked on the counter still covered in spilt flour from their baking session; he reached for Nick's shoulders and pulled him in to a rough kiss. Their lips crashed together, tongues meeting, mouths hot and wet. Jeff pulled at Nick's shirt in a feeble attempt to remove it.  
>"Nuh-uh beautiful. Tonight is all about you." Nick whispered into Jeff's ear before nibbling the lobe. Jeff shivered at the feeling of Nick's lips on his throat, wet kisses leading down to hard bites on his collarbone. Nicks lips worked their way over the naked chest in front of him, reaching pink nipples hardening under gentle touches.<p>

Jeff bit his lip to hold in the moans trying to force their way from his body.  
>"Let go, moan for me Jeff, please moan for me." Nick's hot breath travelled down to Jeff's abdomen as he spoke. The moan he was waiting for came when he lowered his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the head of Jeff's cock. He continued to run his tongue down to the base eliciting another tremble from the boy above him. Nick grinned at the reaction staring up through his dark eyelashes at Jeff's shining, lust blown eyes as he ran his tongue back up Jeff's shaft before encasing the head in his soft lips. The combination of Nicks intense stare and the feeling of his rough tongue lapping up the pre-come leaking from Jeff's slit made his mouth naturally fall open releasing a silent moan. Nick let his tongue swirl over the sensitive tip, gently grazing the underside with his teeth.<br>"Nick stop with the _oohhh . . . SHIT!_" Nicks moved from Jeff's swelling cock to mouth at his heavy balls before letting his tongue follow the thick vein base to tip causing another moan to tumble from Jeff's lips that sounded suspiciously like '_tease'._

Nick chuckled lightly as he pressed one more wet kiss to the head of Jeff's dick before sliding his lips down the length. Nick's cheeks hollowed around him as he began to suck hard around Jeff, he felt Jeff buck up into him searching for more friction. Nick opened his mouth wider and pulled Jeff's hips forward as a persuasion for him to let loose and just fuck his mouth.  
>"Oh yes Nick <em>PLEASE . . . more.<em>" Nick answered his boyfriends plea by wrapping his fingers around the base of Jeff, twisting them hard to create a brilliant friction. Jeff was so close already, the hard flicks from Nicks tongue against him increasing the tension in the pit of his stomach. The timer sounded for the boys to check the cupcakes but Nick was much to busy to stop now.  
>"<em>Niiiiiick<em> Oh GOD . . _no_ stop, the cupcakes _Nughhh_" one more twist of Nicks fingers and Jeff was coming right into Nicks open mouth. He swallowed as it pulsed, enjoying that salty sweet taste of his boyfriend.

Nick left Jeff on the counter and ran to the oven sliding on the spotty oven gloves on his way. He placed the baking tray beside Jeff, the smell of warm cake apparently raising him his post-orgasm state. He jumped of the counter to throw his arms around Nick.  
>"I seriously love you Nick. You give me mind blowing orgasms and bake cupcakes. What more could a man want?" Nick giggled at his boyfriends words, and then burst out laughing seeing the ass shaped prints on the counter where Jeff had been sat in the flour and at Jeff's backside plastered in the white dust.<br>"Lets go get you cleaned up, then you can have a cupcake." Nick mumbled into Jeff's bare shoulder, his arms wrapped around the younger boy trailing patterns into the flour on his ass.  
>"Mmhmm" Jeff responded, reaching behind Nick to pick up one of the cakes, placing a kiss on the shorter boys nose so he didn't notice. Nick stayed cuddled into Jeff's naked form only giggling lightly when he felt Jeff swallow his mouthful.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear?" Wes began as Jeff and Nick sat down at the table for breakfast, both looked questioningly at him. "Someone broke into the kitchens last night. Apparently the cooks found flour spilt over surface with ass prints in it." Jeff's cheeks instantly flushed whilst Nick choked on his water. "I mean who would do that?" Wes continued the conversation with the other warblers. Jeff's chuckle went unnoticed as Nick whispered in his ear "Next time we need to clean up."<p> 


End file.
